An increasing number of applications within an enterprise are provided over Secure Sockets Layer (SSL), Transport Layer Security (TLS), or any number of protocols that network devices may use to communicate over an encrypted session. Maintaining security while increasing performance and reliability of such encrypted sessions is of practical benefit to end users, system administrators, infrastructure providers, and the like.
In some scenarios, encrypted sessions are created between two devices, such as a client device and a server device, when one device opens a network connection to the other device and initiates a handshake protocol. However, some devices are not able to or are not allowed to initiate a network connection directly with other devices. For example, due to corporate security policies, some computing devices may first need to initiate a network connection to a proxy device, such as a SOCKS proxy, which will then create a network connection with the target device. However, as the initiating device and the target device are not in direct communication, establishing an encrypted session between the initiating device and the target device is an ongoing challenge. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.